Warrior Cat Lemons (Accepting OCs)
by tansycrown
Summary: Aha! I see you've come across this book. Yes, this is about warrior cat lemons. If you don't know what lemons are, I suggest you look them up, unless you're under the age of 13. It'll mess you up good. I do take requests and accept OCs, by the way! Also, I won't be doing female x female, or male x male. Not that I'm homophobic or anything, it'll just be somewhat difficult, haha
1. JayxBrokenxPeachxDarkxToad(Lust)

Here is the form, if you want your OC(s) added into this book! :D

Cat #1:  
Name -  
Gender -  
Age -  
Appearance -

Cat #2  
Name -  
Gender -  
Age -  
Appearance -

Love?  
Lust?  
Rape?


	2. Request) Fawn x Echo (OC Rape)

Ee! This is a request from a Guest~

For future reference, so you can imagine what these cats look like, I will give you their descriptions.  
Fawnpelt - A light brown she-cat with dark spots  
Echo - A light gray and white tom with one white eye spot

Since the owner of these two OCs didn't give me their eye colors, I will say, for now, that Echo has cold, icy blue eyes, and Fawn has warm, ambery-yellow eyes.

I also decided to make the story reverse, and have it so that Echo is being raped instead of Fawn. I mean, you don't see very many males being raped in a story, so I decided to fix that up.

I will also warn you that there are swear words in this one, and some sexual content (ofc).

Let the story begin.

Echo crouched down in the muddy, cold water, his tail swaying in the thick fog, slapping some of the tall reeds in the pond aside.

The brown, liquidy mud rubbing up against his stomach, and the fuzzy, silvery-white sheath to his member.

He had to admit, he kind of enjoyed the mud tickling his genitalia. He had his claws unsheathed, and his icy, cold, blue gaze scanned the reed pond, searching for any movement.

By some stroke of luck, he saw a family of fish swimming past him. He squeezed his eyes shut and dove his head under the water, snatching the mother fish up in his jaws.

He threw his head back up past the surface, drops of water flying everywhere. He tossed the limp fish onto the shore.

He waded out of the water, shaking the muddy liquid out of his fur. His pelt was stained brown from the mud clinging to his pale gray and white coat.

He padded towards his plump, freshly caught prey, but before he could eat his food, a brown flash of movement shot out of the tall grass, sending him tumbling across the muddy ground. Fawnpelt, the attacker, grabbed a nearby rock and delivered a sharp blow to his head with it, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry baby, but I've got to take care of my 'problem'." She mewed, her voice mainly consisting of sympathy, but a lustful edge to her tone.

Fawnpelt quickly grabbed five rocks, two of them for pinning down his front paws, two of them for pinning down his back paws, and one of them for pinning down his tail. She leaped into a tree, ripping some ivy vines from it. She tied his muzzle shut with them.

Echo later fell out of his unconscious state, and woke up to Fawnpelt crouched down, her head leaned over his lower regions, licking and rubbing at his sheath, trying to coax his member out, and a fierce look of impatience painted across her face.

He quickly locked his icy blue eyes with her warm, ambery-yellow eyes. "What are you doing?!" Echo tried to growl, but the ivy vines tied around his muzzle kept him from doing so.

She looked away, and untied the ivy vines from his jaws. She went back to licking and rubbing his sheath, trying to get his member out. He finally gave in, very quietly sighing so that only he could hear it.

She quickly drew her sandpaper textured tongue over his barbed member. "Ohh, do more of that, that feels good." Echo moaned. "As you wish." Fawnpelt purred, swirling her tongue over his member faster. Echo let out a loan moan of pleasure and lolled his head back, closing his eyes in bliss.

The tip of his member dripped with precum. He gave in and released his juices all over her tongue. She swallowed his cum, letting out a satisfied purred. She licked his member clean, removing the cum from his genitalia.

She lowered her head down to begin licking her core to prepare herself about what was to come next, but Echo pushed her head away. "No, let me." He insisted.

He stood up and hovered his muzzle over her core. He pushed his muzzle in it lightly, and he began lapping at her walls. She let out a moan of ecstasy. "That feels good. More, more, daddy, I want your tongue inside of me~!" She cooed. He obliged, longingly licking at her core

He removed his tongue from her. She let out a gasp of surprise as a cold whiff of air hit her core. She easily pushed him over onto his back again. She padded forward, hovering her core over his member. She slowly lowered herself onto his member. She carefully pushed her core onto his member.

She let out a soft scream of pain and surprise as the barbs on his member tore at her walls. "Fuck, are you okay?!" He yelped. "Yes, I'm fine, just.. Let me get used to it." She snapped at the younger tom.

Soon, she was bouncing up and down his member, lodging it deep inside of her core, moaning as Echo thrusted his hips up. He repeatedly hit her sweet spot, and Fawnpelt was quickly reaching her climax. She let out a yowl. "I'm gonna cum..!" She let her juices escape, coating his member in them.

"God damn.. You were good, better than the she-cats I've mated!" Echo mewed, surprised. "Why thank you, I'll gladly take that as a compliment." She purred.

She got off of him, and let Echo clean her milky, white juices off of himself. He bent his head down, drawing his tongue over his member. He cleaned her juices off of him.

"You taste good, and you have the tightest core I've ever seen.. I'll see you tomorrow at Fourtrees, and maybe we can do this again, _love_." He cooed, rubbing the tip of his tail underneath her chin in a teasing manner as he stalked away.

She sat down, her face flushed red. _"Oh man.. He has a big one!"_ She thought, very flattered he called her love.

Fawnpelt stalked back to camp and fell asleep in her den. She waited until the sun rose. When she saw the rays of light coming up, she stalked out of the entrance to her Clan's camp, and ran off to the Fourtrees, hoping to see the apprentice sized tom there.

To her pleasure, she saw the familiar silver and white figure standing there.

"I never thought you would come!" Echo purred, running up to greet her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Well, I did, and that was all for your big boy." She coiled her tail around his member.

He swooped his head down low, an embarrassed look painting across his face as he realized it was unsheathed, throbbing, big, and hard.

"Let's go at it again." Fawnpelt mewed seductively, and they began getting it on.

 **A few moons have passed by, and Fawnpelt gave birth to three kits, two toms, and one she-kit.**

"I'll name the she-kit Sequoiakit." Fawnpelt mewed, flicking her tail to a brown she-kit with warm, ambery-yellow eyes and one white eye spot. She drew her tongue over her only daughter's head.

"I'll name this one Coldkit." She flicked her tail once more to a tom with pure white fur and blue eyes. His eyes were slightly clouded white, hence, he was blind. She licked Coldkit's head.

"And I'll name this one... Halfkit. For his eyes." She turned her direction over to a almost fully white tom, with one brown paw, and rare, heterochromatic eyes. One of his eyes was blue, and one of his eyes was amber.

"Those are wonderful names, but.." Alderheart, the medicine cat, mewed, pausing for a moment, and licking each of the kits on the head. Fawnpelt pulled the kits closer, letting them nurse. "I don't see why you didn't let the father choose some of the names." He mewed.

The brown queen held in a gulp of fear, as their father was a rogue. If she let the medicine cat know that their father was a rogue, he would likely tell the leader and get her exiled.


End file.
